


Early Morning Ride

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Morning Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

It's morning. Henry knows it, but he wants to ignore it. Morning means time's passing, and he doesn't really want that. Not for a little while, anyway. He sighs softly and curls up closer to Chris's heat, listening to his even breathing and smiling at the curve of long lashes (for which most women would kill) lying against his lover's cheek. He's so bloody beautiful, sometimes it takes Henry's breath away.

Stirring with a bit of a grumble, Chris slowly opens his eyes and smiles. "Hey," he murmurs.

"Hi." Brushing a kiss over his shoulder, Henry closes his eyes again and tightens his arm around him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Chris murmurs, pulling Henry in against him, his lover's scent inhaled, savoured.

Henry nods sleepily, rubbing his cheek against Chris's warm body again. "Better than the last couple of weeks."

"Yeah," Chris nods too, shifting so he can kiss Henry's throat, his morning erection pressed against his boy's hip. "You're much better than a pile of pillows," he teases softly.

"Well that's good to know," Henry says with a chuckle, tilting his head back and baring his throat for whatever Chris would like to do to it. "I'd hate to think I could be so easily replaced." Shifting so he can brush against that hard flesh, he feels his body flooding with heat and need.

"Never," Chris smiles, pushing Henry onto his back and moving between his thighs, kissing his boy thoroughly.

Immediately Henry's arms and legs wrap around Chris, his hands skimming his back, kneading at his ass. He opens to his kiss, melting at the attention. Whimpers softly in welcome, rocking up against him. "Missed you," the words licked against Chris's skin.

"Missed you more," Chris counters but his eyes are sparkling as he raises his head, looking down at Henry. "I love you."

"No disrespect, Sir, but that's impossible," Henry shoots back, grinning. "I love you, too. In fact, it turns me rather stupid on a regular basis."

Chris laughs and kisses Henry, long and slow and deep, sucking at his lower lip before he draws away again. "Are you prepped?"

Shaking his head, Henry stretches beneath him. "No more than what's left from last night. I just woke up seconds before you did," he admits.

"I want you to prep for me," Chris says, between kisses, slowly rubbing against him. "Give me a show and then ride me."

Sexual tension, sweet and sharp, has Henry moaning softly and arching toward Chris. He smiles then, pushing up until his arms are locked and he's gazing down at his mate. "A show? That's what you'd like?" he asks, voice husky and languid. "I'd like to give you that, Sir."

Levering himself up off of the bed, Henry heads toward a wall cabinet present in most all Citadel rooms, keeping his stride as sexy as possible. He glances over his shoulder at Chris, before turning to grab what he needs.

Chris stretches out on his side, head on his hand, watching Henry's every move. His cock's hard, already wet at its tip, but he doesn't touch it, not yet.

Henry doesn't exactly hide what he has, but he doesn't advertise it yet, either. He gives Chris a grin, his best sexy and seductive attempt, and climbs back onto the bed. "You in a hurry, Sir? Or can I make the show extra special?"

"I don't have anywhere else to be," Chris responds with a smile. There's breakfast, but right now, arousal's triumphing hunger.

Henry nods, and then he kneels up and turns on the bed presenting his ass to Chris. One hand smooths down his side and over one cheek as he bends forward and spreads his legs wider. "I love that my ass is yours," he says quietly but clearly. "That it's never been anyone else's and never will be.

Squeezing lube onto his other hand, Henry switches them, glistening fingers dipping into the valley and over his hole. He shivers at the cold gel and gives a soft gasp, dipping one finger inside, but he realizes Chris can't really see so he goes down onto one shoulder and spreads himself. "Can I fuck your ass with a dildo, Sir?"

Chris groans at the show, the request, his cock jerking sharply, and he nods. "Yeah. Go ahead, boy."

Henry's breath catches with anticipation. He struggles with balance and where to put his hands for a few seconds, but finally he has the phallus slicked, his hand wrapped around the hilt and positioned just right. He pushes, twists, a gut deep groan bleeding over his lips as he slowly, carefully fills himself. Tilting his head, he catches Chris's eye and starts to fuck himself.

"You look incredible like this," Chris breathes, chest tight, cock so hard it feels like he could cut glass with it. He smiles. "Does it feel as good as it looks?"

"Yes, Sir," Henry forces out, breathless, the fizz of arousal traveling up his spine as he rocks and twists the ribbed, glass dick in his ass. It's hard and unyielding, different from Chris, and the awareness that he's doing this for his dominant has him suddenly tensing with a sweep of heated lust. "Oh God." He stops for a moment, forcing himself to get under control.

"Close, boy?" Chris asks, stretching his foot out and pressing his toes against the back of Henry's balls.

Henry can't answer until he groans, shuddering at the press to his sac. "Just for a second, Sir," he breathes. "Want you inside me too bad."

"Is that right?" Chris teases, his voice lower, darker, his foot pushing harder. "You look pretty happy with that dildo up your ass."

Henry makes a low sound of pain and pleasure at once, his hand still working the rough toy. "It's good, I won't lie, Sir, but it's not you. Oh fuck..."

Chris pulls his foot back. "I guess you'd better stop then. Get your gorgeous ass up here," he says, shifting onto his back, his head propped up on a pillow.

Even Henry is surprised by the sound of hunger, an animal cry of pure need as he withdraws the toy and tosses it to the floor. Rising up and turning in one motion he feels his expression fill with awe as he takes in Chris's power and beauty. It doesn't slow him down, though, not a bit and he settles over his lover's dick and sinks down with a guttural groan.

The swiftness with which Henry moves to take him in stuns Chris, but only for a moment, his hands on his boy's thighs, gripping tight, holding him in place as his cock throbs dangerously in that tight heat. "Don't move," he growls, underlining that grip, every muscle tensed, poised, as he pulls himself back from the brink.

Henry's gut flips in excitement, the intensity of Chris's words, of his passion, adding to the physical bliss. He groans, but doesn't move, trying desperately to keep his ass from clenching around his lover's cock.

"Mm. You feel so good," Chris murmurs, blowing out breath after breath until he's confident he can last at least long enough not to embarrass himself. And then he's easing his grip on Henry's thighs, fingers flexing against his skin. "Go ahead, boy. Slowly."

"Yes, Sir," Henry breathes, moving his hands over his own chest and belly absently as he squeezes around Chris and then begins rising and falling. Slowly. Very, very slowly.

Chris groans, cursing softly under his breath as Henry moves on him, pleasure starting to coil at the base of his spine. He keeps his hips pressed to the mattress for now, letting Henry do the work, staring up at him, drinking in his beauty.

There's nothing that could stop Henry from making this good for Chris. He keeps it slow, just as he was told, finding a rocking rhythm as he begins to caress the hard body beneath him with loving detail.

"Feels so good," Chris breathes, feeling his cock swell and throb inside Henry, his balls already drawing up tight again. "Love the way you move on me."

Henry grins down at him. "You know, I grew up riding horses," he breathes out, shifting his angle and varying his rhythm a bit, tightening around Chris even more. "You're much, much better."

"I can't imagine why," Chris murmurs, teasing, thrusting to meet Henry's next drop, the angle just right.

Henry cries out softly, licking his lips and moving faster. "Now I want to ride with you, bareback, with your cock in my ass."

"Do you think that's possible?" Chris asks, hips thrusting harder now, because hell, if it is, he's game.

Henry pictures it, his eyes closing as pleasure sweeps through him. "Yes," he finally says, looking down at Chris in a sensual haze. "I love you," he whispers the non-sequitur, lost in the moment.

"I love you too," Chris says, fingers tensing their grip on Henry's thighs as pleasure coils so tight it's like a string drawn too taut. "Close," he warns.

Henry slows, clamping his thighs around Chris's hips. His smile turns wicked as he tightens around him, the slow rise and fall switching to a slight rock. "In a hurry?"

"No, but you'd better stop completely if you want us to keep going," Chris groans, nails carving crescents in Henry's skin.

He can do that. Henry stops short, holding himself completely still, still grinning down at Chris. "This is new," he says with a chuckle.

"It's because you're riding me," Chris says, grinning back, amused at Henry's amusement, "and you looking so gorgeous doing it. Feel so good."

"You inspire me," Henry murmurs softy. "You make it so easy to want to please you. To want to make you feel good."

"And you do, so much," Chris nods, moving his hands from Henry's legs to his chest, sliding up over the warm, hard muscled skin, thumbs brushing over his nipples. "Slowly..."

Henry shivers with the touch to his chest and then begins to move again. Very slowly. "Thank god for my leg workouts," he says, ending with a soft sound of pleasure as Chris's cock hits him just right again.

"I'll make it up to you," Chris promises, hips rocking to meet Henry's drops. Nice and slow and smooth. "When I let you come," he adds with a grin.

Henry shivers at that, Chris's grin promising sweet denial. He's getting better at controlling himself thanks to his lover's patient instruction and he finds himself looking forward to showing Chris how much he wants to please him that way.

Rolling Henry's nipples between his fingers, Chris works them to rigid peaks, squeezing tight before brushing softly over them, again and again, every drop met with a thrust of his own as his boy continues to ride him. "We could spend the whole day like this if we did it right," he murmurs.

Henry gasps softly each time Chris tightens on his nipples, his need growing, heart pounding. He shudders at the suggestion, eyes closing. "All... day? Oh God," he murmurs, breaking out into a smile.

"Can you imagine?" Chris grins, groaning as his arousal peaks again. "But I think I'd probably need a ring for that."

"Me too," Henry pants softly. "I'm getting close again already."

"I thought you wanted to make this last?" Chris teases, gripping Henry's hips and stilling his boy, his cock throbbing inside him.

"I do," Henry says breathlessly. "Just a random thought," he adds with a grin, his fingers tightening against Chris's skin.

"But one I like," Chris says, far too close to rein himself in for much longer. "Ride me. Hard. Tell me when you can't hold out anymore."

"Yes, Sir," Henry breathes, his thigh muscles hardening as he begins following spirit and letter of Chris's law. He's rising and falling, rocking and circling, panting and making sure he tightens around Chris as much as possible to make it magic for both of them. It's only a couple of minutes before he barks out, "close!" and laughs out of sheer joy.

"Good boy," Chris groans, eyes locked on Henry, on the utter perfection above him. "Go on. Pull me over with you."

"Thank you, Sir," Henry breathes, his lungs and muscles burning as he ramps up just that little bit more. He bends, dragging his lips up the center of Chris's chest, to finish at his lips, kissing him with all the passion welling in him. It only lasts a moment, though, and then Henry's sitting up again, crying out as he shoots all over both of them, tightening as much as he can around Chris.

It's that easy. The clench of Henry's body, his cry, the hot wet spurt of his seed over their skin and Chris is coming too, instantly, his body arching from the bed as he fills his boy.

Life doesn't get any better than this. Henry shudders through the last of his orgasm and then bends forward, lying on Chris and wrapping around him as best he can. "Love you so much," he murmurs, the words rushing together.

"Love you right back," Chris returns, squeezing Henry tight, so blissfully happy right here, right now, it blows him away.


End file.
